Liens
by Eikaow
Summary: Two-shot lemonisé Dean X Castiel - Le chapitre 2 trace un avenir possible tout droit sorti de mon hum...Cerveau: L'apocalypse à eut lieu, qu'advient-il du chasseur et de son ange ? Un peu triste sur les bords...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Liens

**Pairing : **Dean Winchester x Castiel

**Rating : **M **  
**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers de Supernatural ne sont pas à moi mais à Eric Kripke, par contre ce petit moment pervers viens de ma petit tête lui...

**Spoiler : **Heu... Faut avoir jeté un coup d'oeil au début de la saison 5 je crois mais rien de bien méchant sinon, en principe.**  
**

**Warning : **Lemon un peu chaud, je crois.

**Note : **Soyez indulgents, c'est ma première fic - lemonisée - sur Supernatural. Review ?

**--x--x--**

Décembre. La neige s'était mis à tomber à petits flocons dans la soirée, recouvrant peu à peu les alentours d'une fine pellicule immaculée comme pour purifier chacune des atrocités commis à ce jour...

Des atrocités ? Nul doute qu'il y allait encore en avoir et plus que jamais... Maintenant que Lucifer était libre, les choses sérieuses pouvait pour ainsi dire commencer. Le Bien contre le Mal ? Tout cela semblait irréel au final et pourtant... Pour les frères Winchester, c'était monnaie courante depuis maintenant longtemps sauf que depuis peu ils avaient, semblerait-il, l'aide d'entités suprêmes qu'on appelle couramment anges. Les frères avaient – et pas qu'une fois – songé à revoir leur définition et même le concept de ce qu'était un ange ou tout du moins ce qu'on leur avait appris à ce sujet... A croire que les anges « contemporains » étaient en tout et pour tout différents de ce qu'on pouvait lire dans les livres et notamment bibliques.

Raphaël, Zachariah, Uriel, Anna, Castiel... Chacun d'eux semblaient affiliés à des méthodes en somme peu orthodoxes pour obéir aux ordres ou arriver à leurs fins. Pouvait-on réellement leur faire confiance ?

La réponse à cette question était pour les frères soit d'une perplexité à tout épreuve ou purement et simplement négative et après vues de quelque uns de leur agissements, quoi de plus normal ?

Cependant il y en avait un ou deux parmi eux qui semblait sortir du lot...

Dean au même titre que Sam ne savait pas vraiment dire s'il faisait confiance à Castiel ou du moins pas entièrement car au bout du compte l'ange leur avaient plus d'une fois sauvé la vie et plus important il s'était rebellé contre son ordre, se faisant ainsi excommunié des instances du Tout-puissant.

Le Tout-puissant, Le Divin, Dieu... Est-ce qu'on pouvait seulement réellement y croire ?

Dean porta instinctivement la main à son torse dans l'espoir de toucher quelque chose n'y étant plus.

_« Dieu hein ? Me fait pas rire Cas. »_

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'il regardait l'obscurité environnante par la fenêtre de la maisonnette délabrée où ils avaient élus domicile pour quelques temps son frère et lui, guettant la moindre lumière de phare en approche ou un quelconque bruit sourd de moteur. Sam était parti depuis maintenant des heures avec l'Impala, prétextant qu'il avait peut-être une piste concernant une affaire de massacre sanglant inexpliqué s'étant déroulé non loin d'ici.

Peut-être s'était-il arrêté au bar ou quelque chose du genre ?

Dans tous les cas, Dean se retrouvait seul et commençait à s'ennuyer ferme, d'autant que le stock de bière avait semblerait-il baissé dangereusement.

Il porta de nouveau le goulot de la bouteille à sa bouche et la termina d'une traite, laissant le cadavre sur le rebord de la fenêtre en prenant garde de ne pas briser le sillon de sel y prenant place.

Il se retourna et se stoppa net avant de lever les yeux au ciel comme à chaque fois que l'intrus en question s'invitait sans crier gare et de manière totalement naturelle, trop même...

« Ça t'arrive de frapper à la porte comme tout le monde ? » Ironisa t-il en lançant des regards exaspérés au nouveau venu.

Castiel, adossé contre le canapé le gratifia de son expression impassible habituelle et se redressa, droit comme un « i ».

- Bonsoir, Dean.

« Ouais bonsoir, j'allais justement essayer de dormir un peu là tu vois, comme tout humain à besoin de le faire à un moment donné. »

- Dois-je comprendre que je te dérange ? Questionna l'ange d'un ton neutre.

« Bingo mon pote ! » Rétorqua le chasseur en se décapsulant une énième bouteille de bière.

Contre toute attente, Castiel étiré un micro sourire qui ne manqua pas de surprendre son vis-à-vis qui haussa un sourcil.

- Intéressant. Déclara t-il simplement.

« Ouais, au lieu de prier pour ton cher papa, prie pour le saint patron de la bière. » Lança Dean en se laissant tomber paresseusement dans le canapé défoncé.

Castiel, imperturbable, continuait de le fixer de ses orbes bleu marine puis détourna la tête quand le chasseur fut assis, lui faisant désormais dos.

- Je voulais dire par là que je commence à comprendre peu à peu les humains. Rectifia t-il.

« Ça me fait une belle jambe Cas! tu peux donc comprendre que j'ai besoin de dormir là maintenant. Repasse dans quatre heures... »

Dean bu une autre gorgée d'alcool et posa la bouteille par terre avant de s'allonger de tout son long dans le canapé, les bras croisés derrière la nuque. Il ferma les yeux.

L'ange ne dit rien et en l'espace d'une seconde, était installé sur le bras du canapé de sorte à fixer à nouveau le visage de son hôte.

« Arrête de me fixer comme ça, je vais croire que tu as des vues sur moi. » Railla le chasseur en ouvrant un œil, découvrant des iris marine qui le regardait intensément.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour Sam.

« Arrête de lire dans mes pensées ou alors si, fais le maintenant. » Grogna le chasseur en se relevant, s'appuyant sur ses coudes et plantant son regard dans celui de l'ange.

Castiel inclina légèrement la tête et fronça tout aussi légèrement les sourcils.

- Me botter le cul ? Répéta t-il, incrédule.

« Tout juste ou plutôt celui de, attend comment il s'appelle déjà ? Jimmy Novak ? »

L'ange plissa quelque peu les yeux tout en continuant de jauger méticuleusement l'homme devant lui.

- Les humains s'énervent-ils tous ainsi lorsqu'ils sont en face de la vérité ?

Dean se redressa et s'assit, faisant face à la cheminée qui continuait de crépiter doucement. Il soupira et attrapa sa bière qu'il fit glisser jusqu'à ses lèvres sous le regard pénétrant de l'être angélique. Bon sang, ne pouvait-il pas arrêter ces regards insistants ? Songea Dean qui commencait doucement à avoir chaud.

« Pourquoi t'es venu, rappelles-moi ? » Maugréa t-il.

- Je...Je ne sais pas, Dean. Répondit calmement celui-ci en baissant le regard.

Winchester se voûta aussitôt, posant les coudes sur ses cuisses et jeta un regard dubitatif vers l'autre.

« Et je suis censé savoir pour toi c'est ça ? »

- Peut-être, en effet. Fit-il, pensif, les yeux rivés sur les flammes bataillant dans l'âtre.

« Les anges sont-ils tous aussi incertain ou tu fais exception à la fameuse règle divine ? » Questionna Dean, légèrement amusé et adoptant le même ton détaché de son vis-à-vis.

L'ange se téléporta vers la fenêtre et se mit à détailler l'obscurité de la nuit à travers la vitre.

- Je suis assurément le seul et c'est ce qui fait ma faiblesse.

« Si il y a bien une chose que je sais dans ce monde c'est que les faiblesses peuvent aussi faire la force. »

- Comment ça ?

Dean souffla une nouvelle fois puis se leva et vint prendre une bouteille de bière qu'il décapsula et fourra dans les mains de Castiel puis se mit lui aussi à parcourir de ses iris verts les quelques points lumineux se distinguant au loin. L'ange tourna légèrement la tête et fixa le profil concentré à ses côtés.

« Disons que si l'on considère que Sam est ma faiblesse, le protéger de toute mon âme sera ma force et je ne vivrai que pour ça. »

- Je vois...

« Allez bois avant que ça ne refroidit. » Ironisa le chasseur en désignant du menton la bouteille pleine.

Se faisant, il termina d'une traite la sienne en poussant un gémissement de contentement et fit claquer le verre contre la surface dure de la table avant de prendre de nouveau la direction du canapé.

« Et si ma faiblesse, c'était toi Dean ? »

Le chasseur arrêta brusquement sa marche et se tourna légèrement vers Castiel qui semblait le dévorer des yeux.

- Pardon ?

« Et si ma faiblesse c'était toi ? »

- Oui, j'avais compris merci...

« Alors pourquoi me... »

- C'est le cas ? S'enquit-il sans cesser de le fixer.

L'ange marqua une pause, jaugeant quelques instants le chasseur du regard.

- C'est le cas.

Dean dont les traits durcis et sérieux s'estompèrent peu à peu et contre toute attente éclata de rire ce qui fit naître un regard interrogateur sur le visage angélique.

« Ouah Cas! Je suis flatté sincèrement ! Tu devrais m'offrir des fleurs tu sais ? J'aime les fleurs. »

- Le rire est-il la finalité de ce que vous humains appelaient humour ?

« Ça dépend mais j'avoue que tu en tenais une belle là ! » S'esclaffa t-il à nouveau en s'appuyant contre la table, les mains appuyées contre la surface froide, de part et d'autre de son corps.

- Ce n'était pas de l'humour, Dean. Je ne vaux pas mieux qu'Anna, Je...

« … Tu ? »

Castiel redoubla d'intensité dans son regard et fit un pas vers l'autre qui fronça les sourcils en signe de méfiance.

- Je... Je désire tout de ce corps... Susurra t-il en le détaillant. Je te désire, Dean. Et je ne parviens pas à réfréner cette envie.

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un ricanement vague, ses prunelles céladon s'allumèrent soudain d'une vive chaleur, presque irréelle et il tendit un bras devant lui.

- Bof, pourquoi la réfréner ? Demanda t-il en attrapant fermement la cravate de l'être devant lui, l'attirant inopinément contre son corps.

L'ange écarquilla les yeux quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent promptement celles du chasseur, qui appliquant une douce pression s'empressa rapidement de la faire redoubler d'intensité, posant encore et encore sa bouche contre celle de son vis-à-vis et de manière de plus en plus poussée. Jugeant que cette première approche semblait plus ou moins convenir à l'ange ou tout du moins à ne pas le faire reculer, Dean s'autorisa une escapade dans sa bouche, appliquant de délicates caresses de sa langue sur sa consœur encore quelque peu timide et hésitante. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps et le chasseur comptait bien le réchauffer de toutes les manières possibles et envisageables... Voir Castiel se déclarer à lui de la sorte avait eu cet effet incongru de le faire bouillir littéralement de part en part.

Il porta son autre main derrière sa nuque et poussa d'avantage le corps contre le sien explorant ainsi par la même occasion un peu plus la bouche attirante.

Castiel émit un gémissement sourd et commença doucement à se prêter au jeu, déliant délicatement sa langue et apposant les mêmes caresses sur le muscle chaud de son vis-à-vis.

« T'es pas si coincé que ça Cas... » Murmura Dean, un sourire lubrique aux lèvres alors qu'il cassait le baiser.

- ... Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il de son éternel ton flegmatique.

« Je ne sais pas, une envie subite de t'enlever ce balai dans le cul qui, je dois l'avouer... me plait pas mal. »

- Dois-je comprendre que... Que tu aimes cette enveloppe charnelle ?

Dean s'aventura dans le cou s'offrant à lui et se mit à le couvrir de baisers furtifs et sensuels, ce qui fit gémir doucettement l'autre.

« Faut dire que t'as pas pris le plus moche des corps non plus... » Souffla t-il contre le grain de peau.

- C'est ce réceptacle qui t'intéresse ?

« C'est un tout crétin... ! Allez arrête de chouiner cinq minutes et hum... fini ta bière, c'est du gâchis. »

L'ange cligna des yeux et s'exécuta tandis que Dean s'attelait à lui enlever son trench-coat, à enlever sa cravate et à déboutonner sa chemise sous les tressaillements de ce dernier.

« 'tain j'ai envie de t'enlever cette expression figée et te faire jouir jusqu'à plus soif... »

- Fais ce que tu veux de moi, Dean.

« Vraiment ? Je peux faire ce que je veux ? Fallait le dire plus tôt. » Sourit-il, une lueur perverse dans les yeux.

Le chasseur se positionna sur la table et entreprit aussitôt de défaire bouton et braguette des jeans de l'un et l'autre. Il esquissa un sourire en coin en découvrant que apparemment l'être en face était tout aussi excité que lui au niveau du bas-ventre et l'attira un peu plus contre lui, leur érection entrant furtivement en contact. Castiel laissa échapper un soupir et ses joues s'animèrent d'une légère teinte rosie, sans pour autant délaisser les habituels traits impassibles.

« T'es pas si innocent que ça hein Cas ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse maintenant ? Dis-moi. »

- Je... Je ne sais pas.

« Tu veux que je m'occupe de ça ? » Fit-il en enserrant le membre tendu devant lui.

- Mh...

« Alors, Cas ? »

Les yeux marine s'allumèrent soudain d'une intense lueur impudique et il fondit sans crier gare sur les lèvres appétissantes du chasseur qui émit un léger gémissement de surprise. L'initiative inopinée de l'ange avait eu pour effet de l'exciter encore plus. Bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait être affriolant à cet instant présent ! Rien que le fait qu'il mène le baiser de façon aussi sûre aurait fait se libérer Dean sur le champ. Castiel poussa la langue adverse dans ses derniers retranchements et stoppa son geste. Son visage trahissait une certaine luxure non dissimulée et également une vague de surprise quant à son acte.

« Je prend ça pour un oui. » Se moqua Dean en dévorant des yeux l'expression nouvelle en face de lui.

Il prit sans plus attendre la virilité de son vis-à-vis en main et apposa un rythme lent sur la peau tendue et échauffée. L'ange cala instinctivement son front dans le cou de son amant sans cesser de gémir, offrant ses lamentations lascives à quelques centimètres de l'oreille.

- Mmh... Ah...

« Tu m'excites, Cas... » Soupira Winchester contre la joue couleur vermeille.

Il prit alors son propre sexe et se mit à frictionner les peaux dressées ensemble. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit: jamais il n'avait été autant excité de la sorte et surtout jamais il ne s'était senti aussi attiré par un homme si tant est qu'on pouvait l'appeler ainsi... C'est Castiel qui provoquait cet état second, c'est Castiel qui le faisait se sentir sur le point de jouir à chaque seconde alors qu'il avait sa virilité tendue entres les mains, c'est Castiel qu'il avait et plus que tout, envie de posséder.

Il redoubla d'intensité dans son mouvement de poignet et bientôt les soupirs plaintifs de son ange se firent de plus en plus bruyants au même titre que les siens. Puis, l'ange réprima un gémissement rauque en se déversant le premier dans la main de son amant qui le suivit peu de temps après en poussant un juron inaudible. Dean prit le visage déformé par le plaisir dans ses mains et scella de nouveau leur lèvres en un baiser fiévreux.

« Canapé... » Souffa t-il contre les lèvres rosies.

Il poussa délicatement son ange sur les coussins défoncés et se mit à ôter les derniers remparts cachant son corps sous le regard bleu marine implorant qui semblait dévorer chaque parties de son corps.

« Me regarde pas comme ça. »

- Pourquoi ?

« Rah mais parce que tu me rend dingue crétin d'ange ! J'ai envie de te faire crier... »

- Tu comptes me faire souffrir ?

« Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de cris, tu verras toute la différence... »

Le chasseur se déshabilla également et vint se placer sur le corps chaud, détaillant avec envie chaque recoin de peau s'offrant à lui. Cependant des mains douces vinrent se refermer sur son visage et il releva les yeux.

- Dean, je...

« Tu ? »

- Je ne sais pas, je me sens bien...

« Tu te sentira encore mieux dans quelques instants. » Assura t-il d'une voix suave.

- Mais tout ceci représente un pêché... Le plaisir charnel est un hmmm...

Dean le fit aussitôt taire en l'embrassant langoureusement et se mit ensuite à parcourir de sa langue les veines saillantes du cou.

« Tu veux vraiment tout gâcher maintenant ? »

- Non...

« Alors arrête de te torturer l'esprit et vis le moment présent... Laisses-toi faire. »

Winchester s'attaqua encore quelques instants à la peau du cou à vif et descendit sensuellement vers les omoplates particulièrement bien dessinées puis le torse parfaitement sculpté pour atteindre les mamelons qu'il titilla de sa langue avec application.

- Aah...

Dean releva la tête et jeta des regards vers le visage de l'être sous lui. Il plissait les yeux, ses joues étaient délicieusement rosies et la bouche entre-ouverte cherchant toujours plus d'air suffit à faire naître à nouveau un feu ardent dans le bas-ventre du chasseur qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« J'en peut plus... »

- Viens, Dean.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il porta deux doigts à sa bouche qu'il humidifia grossièrement, écarta les fesses de l'ange et les introduisit doucement en lui. Il les bougea à l'intérieur et doubla la cadence sous les halètements de l'autre qui se faisaient de plus en plus jouissifs. Quand il jugea le terrain suffisamment préparé, il positionna son sexe devant l'entrée et s'y engouffra lentement en serrant les dents. Castiel laissa échapper une plainte rauque et chercha les lèvres de son chasseur qu'il trouva pour un baiser tendre et passionné.

Dean positionna ses bras de part et d 'autre du corps sous lui et entama une série de va-et-vients lents et profonds, adaptant l'intimité à la présence incongrue.

Une fine couche de sueur recouvrait à présent les deux amants qui ne cessaient de coller leur bouche frénétiquement.

- Aaah Dean...

« C'est bon ? » Demanda l'autre avec un ton pervers.

- Je... Aah ! Je ne sais pas...

« Oh que si tu le sais. Dis-moi, mentir n'est-il pas considéré comme un pêché également ? »

- Humm... Hmm.

« Alors, Cas ? »

- C'est... C'est si bon, Dean.

« Tu vois quand tu veux. » Sourit t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Il s'autorisa ensuite un rythme plus rapide, toujours plus rapide et il ne fallut pas plus longtemps à Castiel pour se déverser sur son ventre en un cri rude, suivit par Dean qui se libéra en lui et retomba doucement sur le corps en sueur sous lui.

« Génial. Sam couche avec un démon et moi avec les anges. Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez nous ? »

- Dois-je comprendre que tu regrettes ce qui vient de se passer ? Ce serait plutôt à moi de...

« Tu recommences... Bien sûr que non, je ne regrette pas, j'ai jamais autant pris mon pied! C'est votre soit disant grâce qui fait de vous des coups aussi bon ? » Se moqua t-il en passant une main dans les cheveux sombres.

- Notre grâce ne permet pas ce genre de choses, c'est contre nature; notre nature.

« Donc tu as pêché et tu vas devoir te punir c'est ça ? »

- Oui.

« Même si t'es plus sous l'aile de ton gentil papa ? »

Castiel fronça les sourcils et détourna aussitôt les yeux, ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme.

« Ha ha, allez arrête ton baratin et continue de pêcher avec moi, personne n'en saura rien. »

- Mais...

« Sinon je récupère mon bien, tu sais le soit disant cherche-Dieu. »

- Je te le rendrai quand tout ceci sera terminé.

« J'y compte bien. En attendant, ça prouve qu'on est lié toi et moi hein ? » Susurra t-il en caressant les omoplates.

En une fraction de secondes, l'ange était de nouveau habillé, debout dans la pièce et continuer de fixer son amant, le visage à nouveau neutre de toutes émotions.

« Super la technique. Grogna Dean en se retournant. La prochaine fois, tu voudrais pas l'utiliser dans le hum... sens inverse ? »

- Sam arrive, je dois partir.

« Quoi ? J'entends rien moi. »

- Il est à pied.

« QUOOIII ? Et ma caisse ??? » Tempêta le chasseur en se rhabillant sommairement.

- En panne.

« L'enflure, je vais le tuer ! »

- A bientôt, Dean.

« Eh attends ! J'ai pas le droit à un petit cadeau d'au revoir hum ? »

Castiel inclina la tête et vint vers son amant qu'il poussa délicatement contre le mur pour s'emparer sauvagement de ses lèvres pour un ballet d'étreintes buccales fougueuses qui fit de plus belle gémir le jeune homme. Dean passa ses bras autour du cou de son ange et plissa les yeux.

« T'en a pas eu assez, j'en étais sûr... »

« Dean ? Que-ce que tu fiches ? » Fit une voix au ton quelque peu surpris.

Le concerné ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir qu'il était seul contre le mur, de nouveau habillé et toute trace de l'étreinte passée avec son ange ayant disparu. Il toussa nerveusement en se passant une main dans les cheveux et prit aussitôt une moue colérique.

« C'est plutôt à moi de demander Sammy ! Où est ma caisse ??? »

- … T'énerves pas... J'ai eu un soucis avec un démon, il s'en est prit à la voiture pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir et...

Dean tempêta des jurons et abattit lourdement son poing contre la table.

« Bordel ! C'est qui ce connard ? Je vais le buter !! » Fit-il en empoignant un fusil et se précipitant dehors sous les soupirs de son petit frère qui lui emboita le pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Yop,

Merci à Paulouche ( qui grâce à sa fabuleuse traduction m'a donné envie d'écrire sur Dean et Castou XD. merci hé hé ! :D ) et puis à Sara the best ! Merci les filles pour vos gentilles reviews et contente que ça vous plaise.

Bon, voici une suite possible à cette fic. Il faut préciser qu'on s'éloigne un peu ( beaucoup ) du scénar' d'Eric Kripke. cette suite est une sorte de projection dans l'avenir made in mon cerveau lobotomisé par l'afflux de pixels ayant également partiellement détruit mes yeux... Il est 5h du mat' et je suis fatiguée XD

Je ne sais pas si ça vous plaira toujours. C'est hum différent... Et triste aussi, autant prévenir. Et puis je crois que j'ai chié dans la colle bien comme il faut sur la fin... M'enfin bon, c'est terminé.

Fin du two-shot. Le mot de la fin: DODO !!

Merci et bonne nuit.

**--x--x--**

La pluie tombait drue en cette soirée de la fin du mois de juillet. La saison, bien qu'elle soit celle de l'été était depuis peu devenue morne voir même glaciale. Les températures étaient bonnes et rien ne trahissait un quelconque problème apparent; cependant l'atmosphère elle, était lourde et pesante en tous points, surtout pour lui...

Dean leva les yeux vers un ciel voilé et terni, tout en restant concentré sur la route luisante au clair de lune et transpercée de part en part par des filets d'eau semblables à de lourdes cordes s'abattant sans retenue contre le macadam. L'odeur su goudron humide emplissait désormais l'habitacle et le jeune homme plissa les narines pour la énième fois.

Bientôt, viendrait s'y rajouter l'odeur du caoutchouc usée, brûlé...

Des heures qu'il roulait. Des heures de route sans effectuer aucun arrêts et seul de surcroit. Rien que l'idée de penser s'arrêter dans un fast-food miteux - action pourtant élevée au rang d'habitude - pour y manger un cheesburger si cher à son cœur provoquait cet effet incongru de rejet. Non pas un rejet physique mais un rejet mental. En réalité, l'odeur âcre de l'asphalte se confondait parfaitement avec son état d'esprit et il ne voulait pas s'en détacher; du moins pour le moment...

Un animal blessé, un animal profondément blessé; voilà ce que lui inspirait sa vie à présent... Cette notion d'être meurtri à tout jamais et de blessure indélébile, il en avait déjà fait les frais lors de la mort de leur père à lui et à son petit frère Sam, John Winchester, un héros. Son héros.

Ce fut ensuite à lui et Sam de jouer aux héros et de plonger tête la première dans l'abysse infâme de vieilles croyances que l'on croyait endormies. De croyances que le temps n'avait pourtant pas essoufflé pour, au contraire les élever au rang de transcendances suprêmes.

Ah Matthieu, Marc, Luc et surtout ce bon vieux Jean, avant-gardiste de renom.

Dean se surprit à laisser échapper un rire mêlant sarcasme et nervosité, bien vite étouffé par le bruit sourd des trombes d'eau s'écrasant sur le pare-brise de l'Impala, fière et malgré tout toujours en course.

Malgré tout...

Trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin du jugement dernier.

Trois années de galère où sont rapidement venus se greffer trois ressentis distincts: la blessure, la peur et la solitude. Toutes trois ayant un seul, un unique point commun, celui de provenir du même moule.

L'ouverture des sceaux, la libération de Lucifer, la manifestation de Dieu, la prestation des anges juxtaposée à celle des démons...

L'apocalypse avait bel et bien eut lieu; la rencontre du bien et du mal. La confrontation ultime. L'enfer du décor à proprement parlé. Tous ceci s'était déroulés comme ils l'attendaient tous... Comme ils l'avaient tous prévus.

Peut-être même qu'à présent elle était manuscrite. En réalité Dean n'en savait rien, il n'avait plus revu Chuck depuis le triomphe. Peut-être l'archange en charge de le protéger avait péri dans la bataille et le prophète aussi par la même occasion ?

Il n'avait plus revu Bobby non plus. Ni même Helen et Joe. Avaient-ils survécus ?

Au final, les survivants potentiels de la grande guerre se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main et les véritables héros se résumaient à un seul et unique nom.

A cette pensée, le cœur de Dean se serra un peu plus et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le volant.

Lui. Personne d'autre que lui.

Un éclair déchira soudain le voile ténébreux de la nuit et une larme roula sagement sur les joues de l'ex-chasseur. Il se gara quelques instants sur le bord de la route plus que jamais déserte et croisa lourdement ses bras sur le volant avant d'y enfouir sa tête pour y étouffer ses sanglots. Il serra les dents et laissa échapper un juron à peine audible.

_« Putain de merde... Cas... »_

Castiel, ange déchu, vainqueur de la grande guerre. Non pas celle du bien contre le mal mais celle de la vie contre la mort.

Après tout Zachariah l'avait dit. Raphaël et Gabriel l'avaient rappelé: Cette bataille devait être celle des frères Winchester.

Au final, les choses s'étaient déroulés comme elles devaient l'être: Michael avait trouvé Dean et Lucifer s'était emparé du corps de Sam, leur intimant de mettre un terme à cette querelle établie depuis des temps immémoriaux.

Blessure.

Souffrance.

Douleur.

Affliction.

Torture.

Pour terminer par la mort, ni plus ni moins.

Aucun des deux n'avaient survécus et ne devait survivre à cette bataille épique et pourtant...

Sam et lui avaient récupérés leur corps et leur esprit parfaitement intacts mais avaient en parallèle perdu bien plus.

Castiel s'était sacrifié pou eux, pour leur renaissance. Troquer sa vie contre la leur, telle fut sa consécration et également sa disparition.

Dean avait depuis ce jour, de leur nouvelle naissance, perdu la trace de celui qui fut son petit frère. Probablement était-il quelque part sur cette Terre, rassemblant petit à petit ses souvenirs pour un jour se lancer sur sa trace ou peut-être avait-il abandonné tout espoir de rejoindre son ainé ? Seul le temps pouvait apporter la réponse et quelque part Dean espérait que son frère avait recommencé sa vie, une vie comme il en avait toujours voulu... Probablement sans sel, couteaux, fusils, pentagrammes, sceaux ou autres mystifications occultes.

C'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

Peut-être.

Et puis Castiel...

Faire d'une pierre, deux coups. Perdre son petit frère, symbole de son existence en tant que protecteur et perdre son amant, symbole de son existence en tant qu'être capable d'aimer.

Dean aimait son frère mais il aimait aussi Castiel et ce d'une manière totalement différente.

L'ange avait réussi ce pari improbable de s'emparer de l'écrin hermétique renfermant son cœur.

En y pensant, ce n'était pas à proprement parlé une idylle mais un rapport entre deux êtres, peaux contre peaux, souffle contre souffle qui avait amorcé la passion animant par la suite les deux amants.

_« Et si ma faiblesse c'était toi, Dean ? »_

L'ex-chasseur se souvenait tout de cette fameuse nuit, genèse de leur histoire: De cette façon tout à fait naturelle presque solennelle qu'avait eu l'ange à se déclarer à lui, de son regard bleu marine pénétrant en tous points qui semblait le scanner de l'intérieur, répandant comme une trainée de poudre une chaleur hors du commun entre ses muscles endoloris, de ses légers mouvements de tête reflétant une certaine incompréhension voir une perplexité en somme toute assez déroutante pour un être angélique, de ce ton de voix monocorde allié à un visage tout aussi inexpressif.

Un visage, Un corps, celui de Jimmy Novak mais qui y avait-il de mal à aimer ce corps ? Dean aimait plus que tout cette enveloppe charnelle. Non seulement elle faisait la jonction entre lui et l'entité mais permettait également le plaisir corporel. Un plaisir tel qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti de semblable auparavant...

Ce corps le rendait fou, cet hôte était beau, tout simplement beau et c'était le fait que Castiel prenne place à l'intérieur qui le rendrait d'autant plus beau en tous points et surtout aux yeux de l'aîné des Winchester.

Les seules fois ou Dean avait pu admirer autre chose que le masque de glace de l'ange c'était lors de leurs ébats ou dès lors celui-ci fondait, remplacé par cette expression si unique, si jouissive, à des années lumières des traits arborés habituellement par l'ange.

Jamais il ne s'en serait lassé. Lui et lui seul avait le privilège de découvrir et d'apprécier cette nouvelle facette de l'ange, son ange.

C'était leur secret.

Un secret a présent enfoui à tout jamais...

Dean souffla contre son bras et ferma quelques instants les yeux.

_« Tu me manques Cas... »_

Il proliféra calmement d'autres jurons puis, sans crier gare abattit brusquement son poing sur le volant, provoquant furtivement le son du klaxon qui se propagea en écho dans les sous-bois environnants.

_« Tu me manques à crever bordel ! A quoi bon m'avoir ramené dans ce monde si tu peux pas y être ?! T'es vraiment con, putain !! »_

Le jeune homme porta la main à son torse et crispa ses doigts contre son t-shirt noir. Cet emplacement était spécial mais surtout, l'objet devant normalement y prendre place l'était.

Liens. Telle était sa signification.

_« Après que tout serait fini... Tu m'avais promis... »_

L'ex-chasseur ne releva même pas le nez quand la sonnerie de son portable, répandant un bon AC/DC, retentit en fanfare dans la placidité de la voiture. Même ses groupes rocks préférés, même la musique rock en général avait désormais ce goût si insipide qui régissait tout son être.

Pourrait-il réellement continuer à vivre de la sorte ? Le sentiment de survie qui lui rongeait l'échine était en tout et pour tout pire que celui lorsqu'il chassait les démons avec Sam à ses côtés. Nul doute que maintenant, il aurait également à chasser ses démons: ceux lui rappelant la disparition de Castiel et celle de son petit frère puis Bobby qui était comme un second père pour eux et d'autres mais en quelque sorte à moindre mesure.

Dean le grand frère glacial, frivole, débauché, sans pitié mais aussi protecteur … N'était plus de la partie. La partie était finie, les dés avaient étés joués, alors à quoi bon encore remuer ses pions ?

Winchester releva lentement la tête et porta son regard aux prunelles vertes fatiguées sur son téléphone portable, abandonné négligemment sur le siège passager.

Qui pouvait bien lui envoyer un message alors qu'il s'évertuait depuis maintenant trois ans à couper tous contacts avec autrui ? Il prit le mobile en main et ouvrit le clapet. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir récemment donné son numéro à quelqu'un et cette pensée le réconforta dans l'espoir que peut-être l'un des siens était encore en vie ou quelque chose y ressemblant... Pourvu que ce soit Sam ou Bobby ou peut-être...

Dean écarquilla les yeux comme jamais, ses iris se rétractèrent et son cœur se mit à tambouriner fortement dans sa poitrine, le blessant presque à chaque battements un peu plus douloureux à chaque secondes.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai...

Non, non et non. Impossible !

_« Ephrata - Pennsylvanie – Liens... »_

L'ex-chasseur réprima un léger tremblements s'emparant des moindres recoins de son corps et dut relire plusieurs fois les trois mots avant d'intégrer complétement l'information.

_« Ephrata, ancien nom de la ville de Bethlehem... »_ Souffla t-il, interdit.

Nom d'un chien, c'était impossible ! Tout bonnement impossible ! Il l'avait vu... ! Il avait vu Castiel s'évaporer en un nuée douce et immaculée alors que lui ouvrait les yeux et reprenait doucement conscience ! Il avait même tendu la main dans l'histoire de pouvoir le toucher une dernière fois mais la grâce évaporée de son amant n'avait fait que passer au travers de ses chairs...

Castiel s'en était allé...

Castiel n'était plus !

Cependant, qui d'autre que lui aurait pu énoncer ce fameux mot ?

_Liens_. Un simple mot les reliant tous les deux, ils se l'étaient dit lors de cette nuit mémorable.

Dean jeta l'appareil à côté de lui et démarra soudainement l'Impala avant de foncer à nouveau sur la route. Il devait en avoir le cœur net !

Ne réfléchissant plus outre mesure, le jeune homme se lança vers sa destination. Peut-être que quelques démons avaient survécus et tentait de lui tendre un piège pour l'attirer dans le néant mais à cet instant présent peu lui importait, c'était la seule piste qu'il avait.

La seule piste que peut-être, Castiel lui même lui avait offerte...

**--x--x--**

Winchester contempla un instant l'imposante battisse et coupa le contact de la voiture. Il descendit et claqua sèchement la porte comme pour se faire annoncer.

Pourquoi était-il venu ici spécialement ?

Son instinct lui avait ordonné de se rendre dans cette église et il n'aurait su l'expliquer, néanmoins, il s'avança vers l'entrée, nerveux et poussa la lourde porte en chêne. Les faibles lueurs de bougies prenant place autour de l'autel le conforta dans l'idée qu'il n'était pas seul. Il avança lentement dans l'allée centrale en jetant des regards à la fois méfiants et emplis d'espoirs autour de lui.

_« Cas... Est-ce que t'es vraiment là ?! Dis-le moi ! »_ Questionna t-il intérieurement.

- Je suis là, Dean.

Cette voix...

L'ex-chasseur fit rapidement volte-face et son cœur manqua un battement.

Ce corps, celui de Jimmy Novak était bien là, à quelques pas de lui.

Il n'en revenait pas ! Trois ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et chaque détails de ce visage revint en lui comme une trainée de poudre. Cependant quelque chose semblait différent...

Ses vêtements...

« Cas ? » Articula faiblement le jeune homme.

- C'est moi. Répondit le concerné en plissant les yeux et en étirant un faible sourire.

Dean, sans cesser de fixer le visage en face de lui, se laissa tomber sur un banc en bois et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Un rêve ? Une illusion peut-être ? Sinon quoi d'autre ?

« C'est pas possible... Je dois rêver. C'est ça, c'est un putain de rêve... »

Castiel vint alors s'agenouiller sur le carrelage sombre et froid et posa doucereusement ses mains sur les genoux de son vis-à-vis sans cesser de le fixer de son regard bleuâtre pénétrant.

- Je suis bel et bien là.

Le blond releva les yeux et s'arrêta soudain sur le cou du corps en face de lui. Il porta une main au pendentif y prenant place et le fit tourner entre ses doigts en esquissant un faible sourire puis sa main abandonna rapidement l'objet pour glisser doucement vers le visage aux traits angéliques, des lèvres jusqu'au front en passant par le nez et les joues; l'ex-chasseur apprécia du toucher le grain de peau velouté. Cette peau claire et douce qu'il aimait tant, qu'il avait tant caressé par le passé. C'était une sensation irréelle à laquelle il ne croyait plus jamais avoir droit.

Il aurait dû ne plus jamais y avoir droit.

Castiel ne bougea pas, entretenant un contact visuel intense.

Puis Dean se releva, entrainant son ange avec lui avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains et de sceller tendrement leur lèvres. Le flot d'émoi qui le submergea à cet instant lui vrilla le cœur, corps et cerveau. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il goutait à nouveau à ces lèvres charnues et parfumées. Un parfum si exquis qui lui était difficile de s'en séparer à chaque fois qu'il le fallait...

Il sentit les mains de son ange s'enrouler lentement autour de son cou et pressa de plus belle ses lèvres pour enfin approfondir le baiser. Les langues vinrent s'enrouler comme autrefois et Dean laissa échapper un soupir plaintif; ses mains descendirent rapidement vers les hanches de son amant qui rompit soudainement l'échange et se recula légèrement, sous le regard plissé du jeune homme.

- Dean, écoutes-moi, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Enchaîna t-il, sérieusement.

« Co... Comment ça ? » S'enquit l'autre, la voix déformée par une nervosité et une peur non dissimulées.

- Je vais bientôt disparaître de cette Terre et rejoindre mes frères et sœurs tombés au combat et je...

Dean baissa les yeux et s'affaissa, tombant lourdement sur le bois sombre du banc.

« Pourquoi ? »

- Pardon ? Mais parce que ma place n'est plus ici désormais. C'est la dernière f...

« Je veux dire, pourquoi m'avoir contacté ? » Coupa t-il sèchement.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et inclina légèrement la tête.

- Mais parce que j'avais cette envie irrémédiable de te revoir, Dean.

Winchester se leva brusquement et se planta devant son amant qu'il dévisagea sans ménagements.

« Tu sais quoi ? T'aurais pas dû ! Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi ces fringues ?! Novak est devenu cureton ? »

- … C'est exact.

« Que ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?! Et pourquoi si le corps reste, toi tu pars ? »

- Dean, je te demande de te cal...

Ce dernier saisit aussitôt son amant par le col de sa soutane et approcha son visage du sien en pinçant les lèvres.

« Me calmer ? Tu rêves ! Tu sais depuis combien de temps je rêve de te revoir hein ?! Depuis combien de temps je meurs un peu plus chaque jour en pensant que très certainement je te reverrai plus ?! Depuis combien de temps j'erre les routes seul comme un pauvre petit clebs blessé en repensant au jour tu t'es littéralement évaporé devant mes yeux ?! Et là tu débarques et tu m'annonces que tu vas disparaître encore une fois, c'est quoi ce bordel à la fin ?!! Putain je... Je t'aime Cas ! Je t'aime merde !! »

Enserrant d'autant plus l'encolure de son amant, il rapprocha son visage des traits ébahis de son amant et s'empara sauvagement de ses lèvres pour un second échange. Sa langue, imprimant un rythme frénétique vint prendre possession de sa consœur alors que plus bas, sa main se hâtait de soulever le vêtement pour venir se loger à un endroit caractéristique. Castiel poussa un gémissement tout en essayant de repousser l'assaut du jeune homme sur son bas-ventre.

- Je... Je t'en prie... Pas ici... Implora t-il contre les lèvres désireuses.

« Et pourquoi pas ? J'ai toujours voulu baiser dans une église, l'ambiance y est sympa avec toutes ces bougies hum... »

- Dean...

« Oh pardon. Je voulais dire faire l'amour. Te faire l'amour pour être plus exact... »

Sa main trouva ce qu'elle cherchait et se referma instantanément sur le membre tendu de son ange, chez qui la respiration s'était accélérée. Dean esquissa un sourire et se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en imprimant une légère caresse sur la colonne de chair.

- C'est un lieu... Sacré... Arrête... Souffla t-il.

Dean scruta le visage sérieux devant lui et contre toute attente, s'exécuta. Il retira sa main qu'il laissa retomber le long de son corps sans cesser de fixer son amant de manière concupiscente.

- Bien. Maintenant écoute attentivement ce que je... Que mais ?!

N'attendant pas la suite de ses paroles, l'ex- chasseur empoigna son bras et le traîna rapidement hors de l'édifice religieux jusqu'à sa voiture.

« Tu m'as bien dit que t'avais pas beaucoup de temps non ?! Monte. » Ordonna t-il en claquant les dents.

L'ange ne répliqua rien tout en suivant des yeux l'autre. Il se positionna sur le siège passager tandis que Dean gagnait le siège conducteur et démarrait rapidement l'Impala, faisant crisser les pneus déjà meurtris.

Castiel jeta un bref coup d'œil au profil concentré à ses côtés et tourna de nouveau la tête. Dean paraissait véritablement en colère.

Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas du reprendre contact après tout...

Une main chaude vint soudainement dissiper son flot de pensée. Dean pinça ses lèvres d'un air bougon et sans décoller son regard de la route posa sa main sur la cuisse de son voisin qu'il se mit à caresser sensuellement. Castiel garda lui aussi le regard rivé sur la route et vint placer sa main sur celle de son amant. Dire qu'il ignorait ce que réservait la suite était mentir en bonne et due forme et à dire vrai, il en avait lui aussi envie... Très envie.

_« Moi aussi je t'aime Dean. Tu ne sais pas à quel point... »_

Dean gara sa voiture près d'un sous-bois désert et se pencha aussitôt vers son voisin pour y cueillir ses lèvres. Le baiser chaste aux premiers abords devint rapidement plus osé et ils passèrent tout deux à l'arrière de la voiture. Castiel se retrouva allongé, Dean le surplombant et s'affairant à lui enlever son vêtement.

« Putain de fringue à la con ! » Tempêta t-il en extirpant enfin le rempart à leur union.

- Si tu me laissais parler, Dean, je pourrais t'expliquer...

« Plus tard les explications ! Pour le moment... J'ai envie de toi Cas... Envie de goûter de nouveau à toi... Si c'est un rêve, que je ne me réveille jamais. »

Dean se débarrassa rapidement de sa chemise qu'il envoya sur les sièges-avant et fondit sur les lèvres de son ange pour un baiser passionné. Tandis que les muscles charnus se lièrent encore et encore, Castiel fit passer ses bras autour du cou de son amant puis bientôt sur son dos par dessus le t-shirt et enfin redescendit vers son bas-ventre qu'il caressa délicatement par dessus le jean serré.

« Dessapes-moi... » Souffla le blond tout contre ses lèvres.

Castiel le gratifia d'un regard pénétrant puis s'exécuta. Il enleva le t-shirt et contempla quelques instants le torse parfaitement sculpté de son amant avant de parcourir les muscles saillants du bout de ses doigts. Ces courbes délicieuses, ce grain de peau... Tout lui revenait en mémoire. Ce corps était à lui, Dean était à lui et le serait pour toujours qu'importe ce qu'il adviendra...

Il parcourra le torse, effleurant les mamelons rougies puis descendit vers les abdominaux et enfin le bas-ventre. Défaisant la braguette gonflée, il sortit le sexe de son partenaire et entama un mouvement de va-et-vient lent et intense. Dean serra les dents tout en continuant de dévorer des yeux son amant, les joues légèrement rosies, occupé à le masturber.

« Mhmm Cas...»

L'ex-chasseur arrêta le geste de son partenaire et se recula un peu plus pour pencher sa tête vers la virilité tendue qu'il prit en main et se mit à caresser de sa langue. L'ange laissa échapper un murmure rauque et bientôt Dean engloutit la colonne de chair, prodiguant un plaisir sans nom à son ange qui s'arqua un peu plus à chaque succion. Un énième mouvement de bouche de son amant le fit se cambrer comme jamais et il se déversa entre ses lèvres en un cri non réprimé.

Castiel, reprit doucement ses esprits et se retrouva ensuite sur le ventre. Sans plus attendre, le sexe gorgé de désir de son amant s'insinua en lui tandis qu'il serrait les poings. Il était habitué mais quand même... Trois ans...

Cet instant semblait irréel. Cette sensation d'être possédé à nouveau par Dean était irréelle. Il en avait rêvé lui aussi, à sa manière...

Winchester s'empara de ses hanches et entama un mouvement de bassin lent qui devint rapidement de plus en plus poussé à mesure que son ange laissait échapper ses plaintes jouissives et de moins en moins contenues. Un dernier coup de rein le fit se libérer à nouveau, suivit par son amant.

La nuit était bien avancée maintenant et les deux êtres étaient tous deux allongés l'un contre l'autre sur le siège arrière de la voiture, emmitouflés dans une couverture rapiécée que Dean gardait dans les cas où il passait la nuit dans sa voiture.

« Combien de fois j'en ai rêvé de ce moment...hum » Susurra le jeune homme entre les mèches sombres alors qu'il jouait avec le pendentif ornant le cou de son ange.

- ... Dean écoute...

« J'ai pas envie de t'entendre dire que tu vas partir. »

- ... C'est pourtant le cas. Je suis désolé... Je... C'est une chance inespérée que l'on m'a accordé présentement..

« Cas... Que s'est-il passé ? » Se risqua le jeune homme.

L'ange se tourna dans le sens opposé et ferma les yeux pour se remémorer douloureusement les faits. Dean, nerveux serra un peu plus le corps contre le sien.

- Quand tu es...

« Mort ? »

- ... Quand tu es mort, Dean, c'est également à cet instant que je suis mort, pas après. Te voir, sans vie, froid, livide à provoqué en moi une succession de réactions. J'ai prié prié et prié encore. J'ai souhaité plus que tout que tu reviennes quitte à donner ma vie pour cela. Les hautes-instances ont entendus mon appel, voilà ce qu'il en fut, Dean. Ma vie contre la tienne et celle et de ton frère. C'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire... La seule chose que j'avais à faire.

« … Et Sam ? »

- Je l'ai ramené également, cette fois-ci en échange de ma grâce.

« Quoi mais ? »

- Ta vie contre mon réceptacle. Sa vie contre ma grâce. Je devais le faire ! Sam est ton frère, la personne à qui tu tiens le plus ! Bref, en d'autres termes, je vais disparaître.

« … Tu n'as pas pensé que tu fais aussi partie des êtres à qui je tiens le plus ?! Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire ? N'importe quoi, dis-moi ! »

- Je suis désolé, Dean.

« … Et Jimmy Novak il devient quoi ? »

- L'esprit nouveau et le corps de Jimmy Novak se sont réincarnés en tant que serviteur du Seigneur, telle est sa finalité.

Dean ne répondit rien, entretenant un silence pesant. Castiel se redressa soudainement et retira son collier qu'il plaça dans la main de son amant.

-Le temps qui m'est imparti touche à sa fin. Je te le rend. Je t'en prie, ramène le corps de Jimmy Novak à l'église.

-

-

-

Dean regarda Castiel s'avancer vers l'autel. Les larmes roulèrent sans retenue sur ses joues alors que son ange le gratifiait d'un sourire bienveillant avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de s'évaporer à nouveau en une nuée de nacre...

- Moi aussi je t'aime Dean.

Telles furent les dernière paroles de l'ange, se répétant en écho dans la bâtisse.

Dean s'agenouilla dans l'allée et porta le pendentif à sa bouche. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres dessus et se mit à prier lui aussi et ce pour la première fois de son existence.

« Vous voulez que l'on prie ensemble ? L'appel au Seigneur n'en sera que plus grand. » Sourit Jimmy Novak en s'avançant vers lui.

L'ex-chasseur releva les yeux et contempla un instant le visage de ce corps désormais vide à ses yeux. Il frotta ses yeux et lui sourit faiblement à son tour avant de se relever paresseusement.

- Vous en avez déjà fait beaucoup, croyez-moi. Non je pense que hum... Il est temps que Dieu et moi ayons une petite conversation en tête à tête. Oui, c'est ça, un tête à tête. Fit-il en tournant les talons, le regard interrogateur de Jimmy dans son dos. Bonne nuit, mon père.

**[FIN]**


End file.
